


Sister

by Jen425



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Secrets, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Minor Darling Charming/Apple White, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: A complex secret
Relationships: Raven Queen & Apple White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainSif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSif/gifts).



> Hi. I absolutely love the idea of these two as siblings, but I am very sorry to say I took the worst route possible. I hope you enjoy!

She doesn’t say anything for a while. At first because she knows the way it hurts her dad, enough for him to despise her. She can’t blame him, put under a spell just so her mother could try and ruin Snow White’s happily Ever After.

Maybe that’s when Raven started hating destiny. She doesn’t want to be like her mom, bitter and desperate but powerful, skilled, willing to use it. When she was young and she looked at her own dad’s horrified face.

She’d spent most of her early life with her mom. Embarrassingly. Horrifyingly. 

Looked like it, too.

She’d been ten when she first met her dad, and he’d said “I already have a daughter.”

How do you even live with that?

(But then, how had Apple live with  _ wanting  _ her to become that monster, either?)

But then, it had never been her destiny, not after her origin. Maybe it had been that she’d sensed, instead. The bastard child of rape, supposed to seduce her own father. Too dark a story to tell.

But Apple deserves to know, doesn’t she?

As though the words summon her, Apple walks in, plopping herself on her bed with a smile.

  
  
  


“Did your date go well?”

Apple blinks, looks over, sighing.

“It was utterly charming,” she says. “Darling was a perfect gentlewoman.”

It’s late at night. Not past curfew, but Apple isn’t ready to tell her mom she’s pursuing her destiny like this. Darling is even more scared of Charming Sr.’s response. But Apple is trying to be better, for her Rebel friends and girlfriend.

Wow,  _ girlfriend _ .

“I never expected my destiny to go like this,” Apple admits.

“Of course not,” Raven replies. Apple looks at the other. She’s lurking. Raven Queen, Rebel and heroine extraordinaire, is  _ lurking. _

“What’s wrong?” Apple asks.

“It’s nothing,” Raven says. “Evening musings.”

“What about?”

“Would you believe me if I said destiny?” Raven asks, in perfect deadpan. Apple laughs and goes over to sit next to her.

“Raven, you can talk to me,” she says. “I mean it, you’re like a sister to m—”

Raven flinches. Apple reaches out, and thinks better of it. Raven sighs.

“Maybe… maybe I was never supposed to be your Evil Queen.”

Apple blinks.

“What?”

“I…” Raven turns to her, then, eyes full of guilt and fear and something like shame. “I don’t know how to tell you. You know, there was the time my mom…” she trails off. Apple takes her hands, then.

“Raven, please just say it.”

“We… we are sisters.”

… _ What? _

  
  
  


“There was the time my mom took over the kingdom again,” Raven continues, now unable to stop herself. “You were born shortly after your mom took it back. I… was conceived while Mom used yo— _ our _ father as a puppet. Snow White is the stepdaughter of the Evil Queen.”

Apple stumbles back.

“You don’t mean.”

“I’m sorry,” Raven says. “I couldn’t tell you, they hid it, and I couldn’t…”

She’s crying. Of course she is. This is why you don’t release things you’ve kept pent up all your life, and Apple…

Apple hugs her.

“It’s not your fault, Raven,” she says. “You didn’t do it. You couldn’t have… I’m the one that was awful, that joined with your mom to…”

“Apple, no,” Raven says, without thinking, pushing Apple back enough to meet her gaze. “She used you. She’s… good at that.”

  
  
  


Apple… laughs. She doesn’t know why at first, and then she realizes.

“What’s so funny?” Raven asks. Apply smiles.

“Us,” she says. “We’ve been acting like sisters before I even knew.”

“Oh.”

“I really don’t blame you,” Apple says. “For…”

She can’t say it yet, but she can believe it. Even as it horrifies her, but she loves her dad, and it isn’t his fault either. Though at some point she should ask why Raven hadn’t grown up with her, but…

Not now.

“Oh,” Raven says again. “I’m… glad. So where do we go from here?”

Apple smiles.

“Want to hear more about my date?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
